herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arachnimorph
Arachnimorph is one of the secondary main protagonists of the duo-franchise and the current leader of the Myles Bots. Appearance He is mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section, and mask. He has a web pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. He also has a black spider in the center of his chest and a larger red spider on his back, both of different designs. His mask has plastic lenses with a chrome covering that allows him to see out, but no one can see in. The lenses also protect his eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city. In addition, the mask helps to conceal his identity by muffling his voice, thus making it unrecognizable to others. The suit also contains a special ear-piece that protects Spider-Man from sonic attacks. Arachnimorph has recently updated the lenses of the suit to protect himself from mind control. Personality Arachnimorph is the leader of the Myles Bots. He has a calm, stoic demeanor and rarely speaks except for in the Spider-Verse quadrilogy, although she seemed to be more talkative following his introduction. He is by far the most attuned to the circle of life next to Kion and uses this to control his powers. He is physically the smartest member and is a close friend to Starbird. Abilities Spider-Physiology: After being bit by a genetically enhanced spider, he has gained the capabilities of an arachnid. Not only is he physically superior to even the finest humans in speed, strength, and durability, but he also can stick to walls, and can respond before danger strikes him. His powers include: * Superhuman Strength: Like his counterpart, he is capable of lifting about 20 tons. Granted this strength, he can lift objects such as semi-trucks, hit with superhuman force, and other feats of strength. * Superhuman Speed: Arachnimorph can run at speeds greater than the finest Olympic athlete. * Superhuman Durability: Despite having limitations, he is supernaturally resistant to physical damage. * Superhuman Agility: He can preform feats of equilibrium/balance, dexterity/coordination, and flexibility beyond human potential. * Superhuman Reflexes: He can react/respond to things faster than normal. * Superhuman Stamina * Increased Metabolism: His increased metabolism allows him to heal moderate injuries within the space of a day without any medical attention. This may also extend his health & longevity. He managed to regenerate his eyesight quickly, discarding the use of his glasses. * Wall Crawling: ''' * '''Spider-Sense: Arachnimorph can sense impeding danger to him and friends close by. * Web-Slinging: He uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Linden City. It is unknown how fast but its fast enough to keep up with trains and cars on the road (and depending on traffic can move faster than them). Trivia * He is the only Myles Bot to avoid incapacitation yet he still suffers a trauma conga * He is also the first (and so far only) known Myles Bot to be named after someone else.